Dragones Rojos
by Miss.Lawliet
Summary: Una fría noche de invierno Charlie salé de La Madriguera para encontrarse con lo que, sin saberlo, será su destino.


**DRAGONES ROJOS**

El silencio de la noche tan sólo era interrumpido por los aullidos del fantasma que "vivía" en el desván. Pero eso era algo a lo cual todos los Weasley estaban ya más que acostumbrados, por lo tanto, ese no era el motivo por que Charlie continuaba con los ojos abiertos y dando vueltas en su cama. Fuera nevaba. El viento gélido golpeaba las ventanas de La Madriguera, pero dentro el calor del hogar era algo que nunca faltaba.

Charlie se revolvía en su cama, mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando y tapándose y destapándose, sin decidir de qué forma estaba más cómodo. Le molestaba el pijama y la manta, pero sin ellos, tenía frío. No sabía con qué había lavado su madre la ropa de cama, pero sentía que le picaba todo el cuerpo. Empezó a rascarse, casi de forma compulsiva, y lo siguiente que sintió fue la almohada de Bill estrellándose contra su cara.

- ¿¡Qué haces!? -exclamó agarrando la almohada y apartándola.

- ¿ . .vez? -preguntó separando y marcando cada una de las palabras y tirando de la manta para darle la espalda a su hermano.- Algunos intentamos dormir en esta casa.

- Jo... Es que me pica todo. -se quejó el pequeño.

- ¡Argh! -gruñó Bill volteándose de nuevo y mirándole con la otra almohada en la mano.- Pues ráscate toda la noche si quieres, pero no aquí.

Charlie frunció el ceño, enojado. Su hermano a veces era insoportable. Se destapó de nuevo y se levantó de la cama, saliendo de la habitación. Por un momento pensó en ir a dormir con sus padres, pero de momento esa plaza la ocupaba Ginny, por lo que no era opción. Y mucho menos lo era el irse con los gemelos y Ron, o peor aún; con Percy. Gruño y empezó a descender las escaleras de la madriguera en dirección a la cocina.

Quizás nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, y posiblemente era la primera vez que lo pensaba tan abiertamente, pero le encantaba aquella casa; La Madriguera; era justo lo que su nombre indicaba, un lugar seguro y tranquilo para todos los Weasley. Pasó frente al reloj y vio las manecillas, menos él todas marcaban en cama.

"_Claro..._"

Y continuó caminando. "_¡Espera!_" Prácticamente saltó hacia atrás y volvió a buscarse. Obviamente su manecilla estaría marcando "home" porque estaba en casa, y por eso no se había visto junto con los demás que marcaban "Bed" por estar en la cama. Pero eso no fue lo que los jóvenes y vivarachos ojos de Charlie vieron.

La manecilla que le había sido otorgada desde mucho antes siquiera de que él tuviera uso de memoria, no estaba marcando ninguno de los sitios en los que debería estar, sino que se movía lentamente por todas esas palabras que marcaban destinos. Se quedó inmóvil, tragando saliva mientras la manecilla ascendía y después descendía hasta alcanzar lo que en un reloj normal serían casi las tres en punto.

El corazón de Charlie pareció detenerse un instante, hasta que un sonido que jamás había llegado a escuchar llegó a sus oídos y volteó intentando descubrir de dónde había salido ese extraño rugido. Ni tan siquiera se paró a pensar cuando corrió hacia la puerta. En el mismo instante en que la cruzó, la manecilla se posó sobre la posición "Mortal Danger", pero Charlie ya corría descalzo y en pijama por la nieve y jamás llegaría a ver eso.

El frío azotó su piel, haciéndole encogerse sobre sí mismo, pero no dio un paso atrás. Forzó la vista para lograr ver algo más lejos, la tormenta de nieve estaba apretando y los copos no permitían que su vista tuviera un gran alcance. Fue entonces la primera vez que maldijo por no haber cogido su varita. "_¿Desde cuándo un mago sale sin varita de casa, Charlie?_" Pero no iba a volver a por ella, estaba demasiado nervioso como para dar un paso atrás y perderse lo que fuera que fuese a suceder en aquella noche fría de invierno.

Y entonces escuchó aquel sonido de nuevo. Y supo que sí era un rugido. Sus piernas arrancaron a correr sin haberle pedido permiso al cerebro y, antes de que supiera hacia dónde corría, lo vio.

Eran enormes, rojos como el fuego que escupían por sus bocas, con unas alas más grandes aún que sus cuerpos y de un tejido tan fino que parecía poder ver a través de ellas cuando las llamas iluminaban el lugar. Charlie se quedó completamente quieto, observando anonadado a esos enormes seres que jamás creyó poder llegar a ver con sus ojos más que en dibujos en los libros de Hogwarts.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, pero no lo había hecho. Los dos dragones volaban y escupían fuego a su alrededor, rugían y el propio aliento hacía que la nieve se derritiera. Toda la piel que cubría el cuerpo de Charlie se erizó, pero no fue por el frío. Su cuerpo echó a correr de nuevo, en dirección a esos majestuosos seres alados que parecían estar peleando, soltando dentelladas y fuego, agitando las alas y golpeando árboles con la cola. Probablemente correr hacia ellos no era lo más sensato, pero Charlie decidió que ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

No se detuvo, ni tan siquiera cuando sintió que aquel frío inicial que había azotado su cuerpo al salir de casa, empezaba a convertirse en un calor sofocante debido a las llamas, o cuando se dio cuenta de que era capaz de ver las escamas que cubrían por completo la piel de los dragones; eran rojas y brillante cual rubíes, o cuando se dio cuenta de que aquellos dragones no peleaban entre ellos sino contra un grupo de magos que intentaba reducirles a base de hechizos, ni tampoco cuando uno de los hechizos hizo que un dragón se diera la vuelta y mirase directamente hacia él.

Sus enormes ojos negros le atravesaron y se le heló la sangre en las venas, pero no duró demasiado, sino que sintió como una explosión en su interior y la piel se le erizó de nuevo mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre mucho más rápido de lo que creía que pudiera llegar a hacerlo. El dragón parecía ser capaz de ver a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, éste empezó a caminar hacia él.

El cielo se teñía de los colores de los hechizos; azules, blancos, dorados y rojos, y Charlie abría los ojos cada vez más y más, maravillado por la belleza de esos seres y de la conjunción de hechizos que les disparaban. Era como una danza de fuego y luz, casi podía escuchar la música en su corazón, sonando el mismo compás que el espectáculo que sus ojos observaban, olvidando por completo aquel ser majestuoso y enorme que se le acercaba.

Cien metros, setenta, cuarenta, diez...

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron como platos cuando al fin reaccionó, el aliento cálido de aquel dragón le llegó y, cuando creyó que esos ojos eran lo último que iba a ver en su corta vida, unos brazos le atraparon con fuerza y se vio arrastrado por una especie de tubo extraño que lo succionaba junto con alguien más.

Cuando aquella extraña sensación de ahogo y tirón, terminó, se vio lanzado sobre la nieve a pocos metros de La Madriguera junto con un chico rubio desconocido que le miraba como solía mirarle su madre cuando iba a castigarle por haber cometido una trastada más allá de lo que ella consideraba un límite razonablemente aceptable. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, cerró ligeramente los ojos, esperando la reprimenda.

- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡O es que quieres morir!? -le preguntó aquel desconocido.

Charlie no contestó, no creía ser capaz de poder volver a hablar después de haber visto lo que sus ojos acababan de ver esa noche. El chico, un joven rubio de cuerpo musculado y algo magullado, con los ojos más azules que Charlie había visto jamás, le miraba con preocupación mientras le revisaba.

- Parece que estás bien... -comentó mirando de reojo a sus compañeros que continuaban luchando contra aquellos dragones.

-Les hacéis daño. -musitó señalando a los dragones.

Su voz salió casi muda por su garganta mientras el mago le hacía una serie de preguntas sobre qué hacía ahí fuera solo en medio de la noche. Hubo un instante de silencio antes de que aquel rubio estallara en una sonora carcajada.

- Para nada. -respondió colocándose bien una especie de arma al hombro.- De hecho estamos intentando que ellos no se lo hagan. -continuó mientras Charlie le miraba poco convencido.

El pequeño pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, ofendido. Bill siempre le trataba como si fuera idiota y pudiera llegar a creerse todo, pero no. Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Y mucho menos con un tipo como aquel. El rubio se puso junto a él, mirando de frente al lugar donde se desarrollaba la batalla. Señaló a uno de los dragones.

- Es una hembra, el otro es un macho... -le explicó esperando que con eso empezara a entender.- Esta raza es bastante rara, estamos intentando ayudarles a que se quieran un poco más para que no se extigan... ¿Entiendes? -le preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

El joven pelirrojo dejó de fruncir el ceño poco a poco. No sabía exactamente qué eran esos hechizos, pero desde luego si se fijaba bien, no le parecía que estuvieran sufriendo. Aún así se giró al rubio con otra pregunta en los labios.

- ¿Y no sería más fácil dejarles solos y que ellos...? Bueno, ya sabes. -comentó mirándoles de reojo.

El rubio se apoyó contra un árbol, sacando un cigarrillo de uno de sus bolsillo y encendiéndolo con un hechizo silencioso de su varita.

- No son demasiado sociables, ¿por qué crees que se están extinguiendo? -preguntó y, sin esperar que Charlie dijera nada, contestó.- Porque las hembras tienen la tendencia de arrancar la cabeza al macho en el momento en que éste intenta un acercamiento algo más... íntimo.

Charlie abrió de nuevo los ojos como platos, mirando a los animales y, sin poder contenerse, habló con fascinación.

- Mola...

El rubio rió de nuevo, atragantándose con el humo del cigarrillo del que fumaba. Tosió, golpeándose el pecho un par de veces, pero sin dejar de reír mientras lo hacía. Charlie no acababa de comprender por qué se reía tanto, pero acabó contagiado por el sonido alegre y despreocupado de la risa de aquel desconocido y empezó a reír con él.

- "Mola" dice el enano... -musitó aún riendo.

- ¡Eh! ¡No soy ningún enano! -exclamó Charlie enojado.- Tengo casi once años. -se quejó.

- Y eso sólo significa que tienes diez. -añadió el otro.

Charlie abrió la boca, dispuesto a quejarse de nuevo, pero la cerró y se apoyó contra el árbol. Sí, tenía diez años, pero eso no lo convertía en un enano. Él ya era más fuerte que Bill, y eso que su hermano le sacaba dos años. Pero claro, explicarle eso a un completo desconocido tan sólo lograría que él continuara creyendo que era un enano, y uno de esos repelentes que lo contradice todo y que siempre quiere tener la razón.

"_Como Percy..._"

Y Charlie podía querer ser muchas cosas en esta vida, pero ninguna pasaba de cerca siquiera con que le comparasen con Percy. Por eso se quedó en silencio, observando aquel espectáculo que los dragones y los magos estaban dando. El mago rubio se le acercó más, acuclillándose junto a él.

- Los hechizos azules son para que los dragones se relajen. Tanto ella como él, porque si él está muy nervioso y se precipita, por mucho que ella esté tranquila, no lograremos nada. -empezó a explicarle.- Los dorados son un hechizo de ilusión; les hace creer que están en un entorno más propicio que el que les envuelve ahora mismo. Los blancos hacen que la hembra no sienta deseo de sangre, y los rojos... Bueno, son para que sientan atracción el uno por el otro.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca, asombrado por la fuente de conocimientos que acababa de adquirir. De pronto sintió de nuevo aquel cosquilleo en la piel, el que creía que estaba causado por el pijama, pero no. Aquel cosquilleo surgía de un sitio mucho más profundo; lo que le cosquilleaba estaba bajo su propia piel. El viento gélido de aquella noche de invierno revolvió su pelo, igual que el del rubio, la nieve continuaba cayendo y los hechizos iban y venían. Charlie sonrió.

Lo malo es que la sonrisa le duró tan sólo un segundo, que fue lo que su madre tardó en aparecer frente a él, con los brazos en jarras y gesto de preocupación y enfado.

- ¡Charlie Weasley! ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces fuera de la cama a estas horas!? -preguntó su madre enojada y agarrándole de un brazo.

El rubio, ante la cara de mal genio de la mujer, se irguió y habló con un tono tranquilizador. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a tratar con dragones, así que una hembra humana, por muy madre protegiendo a su cachorro que fuera, no iba a suponer un gran problema para alguien como él.

- Señora...

Molly se giró y le fulminó con la mirada, señalándole con un dedo que el mago sintió más como una lanza que le atravesaba el cuerpo por la mitad. Tragó saliva y se quedó en silencio.

- ¡Ni señora, ni cancerberos de tres cabezas! -exclamó mirándole con dureza.- ¡Es invierno, está nevando, hay dragones en mi jardín y mi hijo está solo y desprotegido!

Y el rubio guardó silencio. Le hubiera gustado decirle que no era invierno; pero sí lo era, que no estaba nevando tan fuerte; pero lo cierto es que sí que lo hacía, que no había dragones en su jardín; pero había dos enormes que estaban empezando a copular, y que su hijo no estaba solo y desprotegido y, aunque esto último sí era verdad, no se vio con fuerzas de rebatirle ese comentario. Que estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con dragones, no significaba que se viera capacitado para tratar con Molly Weasley. Acababa de descubrir por qué era mejor tratar con dragones que con mujeres, y porque prefería mil veces más domesticar a uno, que intentar reconciliarse con su novia. Al menos los dragones eran racionales.

Por eso fue que dio un paso más, y otro, mirándoles con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Eh... Creo que mis compañeros me necesitan. Buenas noches. -se despidió empezando a caminar hacia el resto de magos.

Charlie abrió la boca y estiró el brazo, dispuesto a llamar a aquel chico porque le daba algo de miedo el quedarse a solas con su madre, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su madre le dio la vuelta y empezó a hacerle caminar hacia la casa.

- ¡Y yo que pensaba que las peores trastadas eran las de los gemelos! ¡Menudos hijos me han salido! ¡Si es que una no gana para disgustos! -iba quejándose la mujer.

Pero Charlie, arrastrado por su madre, no miraba hacia su hogar, sino hacia los dragones. Algo en su interior había cambiado en el mismo instante en que los vio, sentía aquel extraño cosquilleo bajo la piel, recorriendo todo su ser, pidiéndole más de lo que acababa de ver esa noche. Quería formar parte de ello.

Aún así Charlie tardaría unos años en darse cuenta de que esa noche había hecho dos grandes descubrimientos; uno fue que quería dedicar su vida a los dragones, el otro que si la tenía que compartir con alguien más, prefería que fuera otro hombre.

Lo de los hombres no hizo que Molly pusiera el grito en el cielo, pero lo de los dragones ya fue otra historia...

FIN


End file.
